


A Charming Family Christmas

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charming Family Christmas party</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charming Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Rebecca!

**Title:** A Charming Family Christmas  
 **Recipient:** [](http://footballlover10.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballlover10**](http://footballlover10.livejournal.com/)  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Mary Margaret/David, Neal/Emma, Mr. Gold/Belle, Henry, The Dwarves, Archie, Pongo, Ruby, Granny, Marco, August, Regina  
 **Word Count:** 1051  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** The Charming Family Christmas party  
 **Author's Notes:** Merry Christmas Rebecca! 

** A Charming Family Christmas **  
The loft was already crowded but that didn’t matter to the people gathered there. It was the first time that all the family had come together for Christmas. The Charmings wanted to have a party to celebrate. 

As unlikely as it seemed, it was Emma that was the one who suggested it. She and Neal got the tree and started to decorate it with Henry’s help. 

Soon everyone was in the spirit.

Mary Margaret baked cookies and made hot chocolate. She planned the dinner for Christmas day and had a large turkey defrosting in the fridge.

David had been sent to the store with a list of presents and a stack of invitations to hand out. 

The one thing about the Charming family was that they seem to be related to everyone. There was also the family of heart to be included as well: the Dwarves and Granny and Ruby for starters. Soon the guest list was so large they wondered if they would all fit in that tiny loft. When it came time for the party they all crowded in. 

Henry smiled as he looked upon grandparents and parents and friends as close as family. He looked at the pile of presents under the tree and was excited at the prospect of what was under there. It was his first real family Christmas. He didn’t realize it but it was the first family Christmas for many in that loft.

When everyone gathered and the cookies and hot chocolate were passed out. Emma took a deep breath and used her newly honed magic to bathe the tree in sparkles of light.  

Everyone had a different reaction to Emma’s magic. Regina rolled her eyes at such a silly trick. Rumple was happy to see her finally use her magic. Neal was a bit wary knowing what magic could do to one’s heart. Mary Margaret and David looked on as proud parents that were just grateful to have their daughter with them at last.  

It turned into one of those parties where everyone stayed happy and glad to be there. It didn’t hurt that Mary Margaret had spiked the hot chocolate with more than cinnamon for the adults. That always seemed to liven up a party. 

They were full of more than Christmas cheer by the time the presents were unwrapped. The dwarves were singing Christmas carols slightly off key and no one said a word. 

At the stroke of midnight, everyone found a place to sit and Emma and Mary Margaret handed out the presents. There was something for everyone. 

Henry had a pile by his feet as expected. He was excited as he opened up each one. 

The gifts between those with true loves would be opened later in private. Those were in pockets and stuffed in drawers for the time being. 

More songs were sung and more of the special hot chocolate was passed around as well as plates of cookies. The party went on until nearly dawn. 

One by one the people left. The loft felt larger suddenly. It was time to pull a blanket over Henry on the sofa and give each other those private presents. 

Emma and Neal went upstairs to have a moment alone. Neal handed her a box and Emma handed him a bag. They both opened their gifts. Emma’s was a gold charm bracelet with seashell charms on it. Neal pulled a shirt with palm trees printed on it out of the bag. They looked at each other and said “Tallahassee”. They kissed and fell into bed laughing.  

Back at their home, Rumple and Belle traded neatly wrapped boxes. Belle gave Rumple a new scarf. He put it on and modeled it for her. Rumple smiled and as Belle opened her box. It was an engagement ring. Belle threw her arms around him and said “Yes!” without ever being asked the question.  

Regina arrived home to find a gift wrapped tragically on her dining room table. She sighed as she recognized the handwriting on the card. She opened it up and there was a heart shaped wood plaque that said “I love you, Mom”. She smiled and clutched it to her heart. 

Henry woke up the next morning to find a wooden box on the coffee table with a card that said: “My little Prince.” Inside was a crown of silver. Henry knew it was from Regina she was the only one that called him that. There was another gift as well. Emma and Neal had left him a map and a compass so he could always find his way home. 

Granny and Ruby exchanged gifts when they go back to the diner. Oddly enough they had given each other aprons. They laughed and shared a cup of strong black coffee before the single folks came to celebrate Christmas together. 

Marco and August exchanged gifts at the workshop. Marco gave his son a new set of carving tools and august gave his father a star ornament on a red ribbon he had carved. 

Archie and Pongo shared a hug after Pongo received his new red leather collar. 

The dwarves had kept up their singing as they walked through town. Not everyone was happy to hear them singing loudly as they walked to their shared cottage. 

Several people called the police station to complain about the noise but Emma wasn’t there to answer so it just kept ringing. She had also forgotten to have the calls forwarded to her cell. 

When the dwarves arrived at their cottage they exchanged presents. Scarves, new hats and even a few pairs of woolen socks were unwrapped. It does get cold in Storybrooke in the winter down in the mines. 

Mary Margaret and David sat on the bed after they picked up the party mess. It was time for them to exchange gifts. 

David handed Mary Margaret a small wooden box. She opened it to find a gold heart shaped locket with Emma’s picture in it.  

Mary Margaret handed David a silver pouch. He opened it and found a scroll tied with a red ribbon. He unrolled it and read the words: “I’m pregnant!” He smiled and pulled Mary Margaret into his arms and kissed her.

It was a very family Christmas at the Charming’s place that year indeed.   


End file.
